


Something's Gotta Give

by vysila



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysila/pseuds/vysila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All those winks and touches... something definitely has to give! What other conclusion is a fangirl to draw?</p>
<p>Classic song from the inimitable Frank Sinatra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's Gotta Give

  
  



End file.
